Probably the cheesiest pokéshipping-fanfiction you'll ever read
by queenwithballs
Summary: Ash and Misty are locked inside a dungeon for a couple of hours and they are completely alone. Ash x Misty


This story is from season 1, when Misty and Brock was around. Later in the series they walk different paths, and us fangirls/stalkers are still making fanfictions about them.

Ash woke up by voices that annoyed him so much he couldn't stand it. He was tired and felt a little dizzy. Pikachu, who always slept by his feet was also starting to wake up.

-Good morning Pikachu, he said smiling towards his pokémon and best friend.

-Pika-pika, Pikachu said and held its arms up towards his arms.

He rubbed himself in his eyes and picked up Pikachu.

-Don't bother saying such polite things to us. Misty was sitting by a bonfire with Brock and looked at Ash with an irritably face.

Ash wasn't surprised. From the day he met her she never smiled or gave him a compliment. He was certain it was because he borrowed her bike and it got destroyed, and as we all know- first impressions is really important when it comes to girls. Or maybe only Misty and his mother.

-Good morning Brock, Ash said and grined at Misty. He saw how she was turning red and Togepi desperately trying to calm her down.

-Oh, I almost forgot... Good morning Togepi! That seemed to be the drop for Misty.

-Am I nothing worth saying these two small wo.. Ash stopped listening as he always did when she got that mad.

-Take it easy, I was just teasing, Mist. That nickname shut her up. Surprisingly it always seemed to do. Ash never understood why, it just did. She got back to cooking breakfast and didn't say anything in like a half hour. Brock and Ash was used to it so they just continued talking until they were done.

-And breakfast is served! Brock exclaimed. Pikachu and Ash sat with their plates in their sleeping bags.

-This.. Food is.. Really.. Great.. Ash said with his mouth full.

-Yeaahh. Misty is a really good cook, Brock replied. He was pouring his own special home-made food into Vulpix bowl and it immediately begun to eat.

-Misty made this?! Ash got really surprised.

-Yeah, and now that you know I'm sure you will tell me that you hate it.. Misty looked the other way.

-No, I mean this is really good. Ash didn't want her to get mad at him again. She was so sensitive. Typical girls, he thought. When she didn't reply Brock and Ash started talk again.

They where headed towards a city called "Geodude Town"(I made it up) and Brock were awfully excited. After all, rocks were his specialty.

-It says here that according to the legends a Geodude ten times its originally size has been spotted in this very town. No one knows for sure if it's true. Someone could just have made it up just to impress people, but it would have been fun to meet it. Don't you think?

Brock had been talking non-stop for hours, both Misty and Ash were really tired.

-I get that rocks are your type and you are really excited.. but are you trying to talk us to death? Ash couldn't feel his legs, he was so tired. Brock laughed.

-Oh sorry guys, I'm just so excited that I can't keep my mouth shut. He smirked at them and Misty nodded.

-I can understand that this must be really important to you. And your pokémon.

Meanwhile in the bushes not far away two well known villains was spying at the gang.

-Look James, it's that that twerp and his Pikachu.

Team rocket was spying on them with their binoculars. Jessie was always so eager when it came to trying to catch that darn Pikachu. James was sure they'd never actually catch Pikachu but he let her decide whether it was worth it or not. They had been sticking together for years now and to him it felt like a duty to fail. He had nothing against it, actually he kind off liked it. It made him feel like home. The failiours had become worse since they had discovered Ash and his friends.

-Maybe we can dig a hole in the ground, so they fall and we can grab that Pikachu, Meowth said and waited for them to agree. But as we all know, Jessie was pretty stubborn and she'd never give up when it came to get one's opinion through.

-MEOWTH? Have you even been paying attention on our missions? Every booby trap we make gets either way destroyed or we fall into them ourselves. It's no use to try it again, it would be like our millionth time. AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE SCREWING UP.

They were arguing for quite a while and James were quiet all along. He was really tired from walking after Pikachu all day and he really didn't wanted to get involved.

-JAMES? He stopped thinking and turned around.

-Yeahh, that's a great idea! he said to just follow their lead.

-I asked what you _thought_ we should do, I didn't say what we were _going to_ do. She seemed really pissed off at him so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

-We could always separate them from the pokémon then lock them inside something.. He didn't really think it through but it was a great idea for sure.

-That's a great idea, James! Let the pokémon-stealing begin!

Ash and his friends were finally in Geodude Town. They were standing on the edge of a giant rock and gazed over the town. The sun had already started to go down and they saw the lights from all of the windows and lanterns. It was so beautiful.

-This is amazing, don't you think guys? Ash were holding Pikachu tight in his arms keep it warm. Lately, he had noticed it sneezing and he was pretty sure that it would get a cold soon.

-Yeah, it sure is beautiful, Brock concurred. But Misty didn't say anything. Normally she would say how pretty it was but she just turned around like she was about to climb down.

-Hey Misty, what's the matter? Ash said but she disappeared behind he back of the rock.

-Have you two been fighting again? Brock asked and Ash shock his head.

Pikachu sighed and held on tighter to Ash.

-No, not since breakfast. She has barely talked to me today, Ash said and looked over his shoulder.

-You two will get along soon, don't worry. Brock picked up his backpack from the ground.

-I'm not worried! Ash said and they started to climb down the rock.

The wind whistled and howled in the forest. They had been looking all over the place for Misty but they didn't find her. Ash was really worried, although he didn't say it out loud.

-Where could she have gone? Brock said and rubbed his hands together to keep them warm.

-I have no idea, I knew he could get mad but this really is an overreaction! His heartbeat raised, not 'cause he got mad but because he was confused. Did he really say something?

-Maybe she continued without us, thinking we'd catch up with her? It wouldn't surprise me.

Ash nodded as they got out of the creepy forest and into the city.

They checked with every single hotel but not a single one of them had checked in a girl with crazy red hair, as Ash described her. The clock was 11.30 so they figured they probably get some sleep and then go back look for her in the morning. Brock frowned, he didn't understand where could have gone.

-We'll find her tomorrow, I promise, Brock said. Ash wasn't so sure. He always knew where she was, but now.. He was clueless and the thoughts of her leaving the team started to haunt him.

-Yeah, I guess, Ash said. But he sounded more certain than he was.

He laid awake for a couple of hours until he noticed two eyes looking at him.

-I'm too worried, I can't sleep. Brock closed his eyes and turned the pillow so he'd sleep on the chilly side. Ash sat up and put his arms around his legs.

-Me too, I wonder where she can be. Ash turned his head so he wouldn't see his face. Brock glanced at Ash while he slowly got back to laying down in his bed.

-I envy you, I get rejected every single day but she never seem to wanna abandon you.

Ash sat up again.

-What do you mean? Who? He didn't wanted Pikachu to wake so he gently lay down again.

-Never mind, Brock said and after a couple of minutes they were both sleeping like a snorlax.

Misty sat on a bed bending her head down towards her knees. They took Togepi. It was one of the few things she actually didn't find disturbing in any way. She loved it, and now it was taken away from her by Team Rocket. But they didn't just take Togepi, they took all of her pokémon. There was no way she could escape. When she climbed down from the rock and jumped down on the ground they sneaked up behind her. She couldn't scream for help because they covered her face with their hands. She had no chance. They brought her to a cold and dirty cellar where they locked her up and left her. The small room had nothing but a rusty old mirror and a bed with a mattress. How could they treat her like that? And she knew that it was Pikachu they wanted so why did they grab her instead? She was so mad and sad but the only thing she could do was to freeze in the cold room with no one but herself. She missed Ash and Brock, although she still felt really offended. She knew that Ash didn't ask her to come with him the first time she met him. Even though it mostly was because she wanted a replacement for the bike he "borrowed". He always seemed so happy if only he got to be with his pokémon. She had never seen any sign of him caring for her or Brock. All that mattered was his pokémon. Then there was his constantly teasing. She knew that he only wanted some laughter on their long walks but in some cases it seemed like he really meant what he said. Misty was so tired and felt so lonely. She couldn't do anything other than lay down at the mattress and cry until she fell asleep.

Brock waked up as soon as the city came to life. He heard the cars outside their window and he made some scrambled egg while Ash and Pikachu were still sleeping. Brock turned down the heat while he shock life in the two lazy best friends. Ash sat up in the bed while he rubbed himself in the eyes. Pikachu got up and climbed from Ashes feet towards his arms. When it got up he gave it a big hug. Ash smiled and laughed.

-Good morning Pikachu! Haha, waking up beside my best buddy is a great way of starting the day!

Ash smiled wide and put it down. Brock smiled at them.

-Well, it seems like you two have been having a good night's sleep., Brock said. Ash nodded and stood up. He walked up to the table and sat down.

-We need to find Misty, maybe we should ask Officer Jenny for help? Brock said and frowned while he opened a milk cart. Ash started eating while he answered.

-Yeah.. That's a good idea! I just hope she's okay.. When Brock didn't reply Ash stopped eating and looked up at his friend. He was smiling like a dork.

-Alright romeo, but then we shouldn't take all day getting ready. Ash pushed his plate aside.

-What do you mean by romeo? Do you know what? I'm not going to care, let's just go now.

Brock sighted and in a few minutes they were done cleaning and ready to go.

Meowth, Jessie and James were sitting around a small table with all the pokéballs in front of them. They had finally succeeded. James just sat there while the two of them seemed to give themselves all the credit.

-The boss is going to be so happy with us now, I'll be his favorite cat from now on.

Meowth was really happy that they've caught Misty and all of her pokéballs. The boss was finally going to accept Team Rocket!

-We still need to catch that Pikachu though, Jessie said and the team nodded.

-If we want him to be really happy with us we should probably be get going now. We need to catch the other brats too, and by that I mean lock them up with their nervy friend.

The team stood up and walked away, and poor Misty heard all of it but couldn't do anything.

Brock and Ash had been locking for Misty for hours, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

-This really starts to freak me out, what if something terrible happened? Ash said and bite his tongue. Brock stopped and put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

-I'm sure she's fine. But we won't leave until we find her. Ash nodded and tried to look confident.

-Maybe we should contact Officer Jenny?

Brock agreed and they went to the police station.

-When did she disappear? Officer Jenny asked lots of questions and Ash and Brock answered.

-The last time we saw her were on that giant rock. That's all we know.

She nodded and wrote it down all of it in a notepad.

-Growlet, come here boy. We're going to the crime scene to look for clues!

Ash and Brock looked at each other. They didn't really know what to say. Was it really a crime that she'd disappeared? Could someone have kidnapped her? It was worth a try, it was the only way to find out where she was. Or maybe a good start. Who knew?

Back at the "crime-scene" as Jenny called it was no sign of anyone being kidnapped the other day. It made them both sad. Were they ever going to see her again? After a long inspection they figured there probably wasn't any sign of Misty. With other words, they gave up. Or did everyone?

-Ash, they've been searching everywhere, there's no way your going to find anything now. They did the best they could, just let it go. We'll find her someplace else. Brock tried to calm Ash down but he wasn't going to stop searching for Misty.

-I'll camp out here all alone if that's what it takes.

Ash walked around in circles until he fell over something that suddenly appeared in the green grass.

-Ash! Are you okay? Brock said and lent Ash a hand to drag himself up.

Ash nodded when he got up.

-Yeah, I think so. But what did I fell on exactly? He walked up to the thing and held it in the sunlight so Brock could see it clearly.

-It's one of Team Rocket's binoculars! They were probably the ones kidnapping her!

Ash's whole body was shaking of anger.

-I'm going to punch them both in the face for messing with my friend! he screamed. Brock just stood there. He he tried to calm him down but he didn't success. The boy was on fire. When Ash's burning footsteps disappeared in front of him he whispered:

-Poor romeo...

Ash was headed straight forward. He didn't know where he was going but he was ready to search the whole town now. Those selfish bastards, why couldn't they just leave them alone? Poor Misty. And he didn't do nothing. He slept in a warm bed and ate a big breakfast while she must have been sleeping on the floor somewhere dark and horrible. And even worse, with Team Rocket.

Ash didn't have any time to spare. He started walking up to all the houses and knocking at the doors. Brock followed him, but he wasn't so angry and stressed out. When they reached the tenth house Brock stopped Ash in the middle of the sidewalk. By holding his shoulders in a solid grip and looking him in the eyes Ash calmed down a bit. He tried to talk some sense into him.

- I know you really care for her, but you can't go around like this. It won't lead us nowhere.

Ash turned his head away. They had never lost against Team Rocket.

- But she's my friend, he said and Brock let go of his shoulders.

- She's also my friend, but don't you think they are hiding somewhere more hidden?

Ash thought about it for a while, he was right.

-Let's go then, but maybe you should go get Officer Jenny. Now that we know who's the kidnapper.

Brock wasn't so sure. He didn't want to leave his other friend out of sight. Team Rocket could be anywhere and if they caught Misty he was pretty sure Ash wouldn't be much more stronger. But after a while of griping he gave up and they walked separate ways.

Ash and Pikachu was walking towards the most deserted place of the town. Before they got out of the Police station Officer Jenny told them some facts about the town. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's hat and tried constantly not to fall off.

-How are you doing there Pikachu? he asked and the little yellow creature jumped down in Ash's extended arms.

-Pika-pika! Pikachu answered and Ash laughed. They walked for a while in silence until Ash said:

-Do you think she's okay? Misty, I meant.

Pikachu turned around so Ash could see its face and patted gently on his cheek.

-Pika-pi, it said and Ash smiled.

-Yeah, you're probably right haha! he said and laughed.

They walked a little further and then they saw a line of houses. They looked pretty rough so they stopped and agreed that it was those houses were the ones they'd be looking through. Ash started knocking at a door and so did Pikachu.

-Hello, anybody home? Ash said while he spied through one of the windows. He saw nothing but the raggedy curtains and a small table. He sighed.

-I think we should go after feeling. Where would you hide out if you where Team Rocket?

Pikachu jumped down on the ground and started looking around.

It spotted a big house with no windows but a small one in the corner of the old hovel. It pointed in the direction and they started headed towards it. It was only a guess from Pikachu but it seemed like someone really lived there. Unfortunately, it wasn't Team Rocket. An old man with gray skin and a long beard opened the door and stared at them. Ash and Pikachu felt like a couple of dorks. Why were they to sneak around here and look for a thief? They could be _anywhere_. When Ash realized an awkward silence had been going on for quite a while he cleared his throat and started talking.

-Hi sir, we were wondering if you've seen a talking Meowth and a man and a woman in silly clothes. They're about this tall, he said and held is arm high in the air.

Fist the man looked at Ash like he was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen. But when he had rubbed himself in the beard and gasped he answered.

-Yeahh.. I think so. The old woman with the pink hair could really talk. People like her is dangerous. He started closing the door but Ash stopped him.

-Do you know where they went?

-I think they stayed in red house three houses away, look kid can you just leave me alone now?

He old man looked like he was about to smash the door so Ash just thanked him and got away as fast as he could.

-Woah, Pikachu. That was mentally exhausting. Don't you think?

Pikachu nodded.

-At least we know where they are staying now, Ash said and they started walking towards the house.

Misty sat on the mattress and heard her belly complain. But she couldn't do anything about it. Just like she couldn't tell Ash and Brock about what she heard. She stood up and shrugged. Why did she even cared? It wasn't like she could do anything and if she felt bad about it she'd only make it worse. She sat down on the bed again. She was literally starving.

-I wish I never teamed up with them, she said and sighed. Suddenly she heard a well known voice.

-Really? I was kinda hoping that you might wanted to come back with me.

It was Ash. He stood by the bars to the small cell and smiled like a dork.

-Ash? she said and started running towards him. How did you find me? And where is Brock?

He was taking his jacket off.

-None of that matters right now. I'm just wondering if you're okay. Here take my jacket it's freezing cold down here. He tried to push the jacket through the bars.

-Don't you need that? she said while she pulled it into her arms. She shock his head.

-I'm guessing you've been stuck in the horrifying place all night, if you won't take it I'm going to force you to. He was holding the bars and by dragging them towards him he tried to break Misty out.

-It's no use, I've tried that like a bazillion times already, she said and put Ash's jacket on.

Ash almost forgot that Pikachu had came along with him.

-Pika-chu, it said while jumping up on Ash's back and climbing to the top of his head.

It tried to reach for her between the bars but with its short and chubby arms it didn't lead nowhere.

Misty stepped forward and touched Pikachu.

-Oh Pikachu, I've missed you so much, she said while tears started falling off her face.

-She sure didn't react that way when she fist saw me, Ash muttered.

She turned to him and rubbed her tears away.

-Well, at least Pikachu cares bout me! she exclaimed without thinking.

She closed her mouth and put her hand in front of it. She turned away so he couldn't see her face.

-Pika-pik, Pikachu said and frowned. Ash didn't know what to say.

-I do care about you, it's just... He didn't get to say the full sentence because he was interrupted.

-Woah, Jessie. Look who it is. James was standing by Jessie and Meowth and they all smiled like a couple of freaks.

-Oh, it's the twerp and his Pikachu. Let's grab it while we have the chance!

Ash was too slow to stop them and so they grabbed Pikachu with a grappling hook that didn't carried electricity and put it in a cage of glass.

-PIKACHU! he screamed and started to kick and punch towards them. Jessie put her hand against Ash's forehead and prevented him to even come near them.

-Sorry twerp but not today, she said and laughed. Ash growled at her and was ready to throw himself at her when Misty stopped him.

-Ash! Your pokémon! She said and pointed at his belt.

-Yeah, you're right Misty! he was right about to throw Balbazor at Meowth when he realized it wasn't with Jessie and James.

I fact, Meowth stood behind Ash. Ash noticed Meoth by feeling how it ripped his belt off so it had all of his pokéballs. While paying attention to Meowth, Jessie had walked up to Ash and now she held him in a strong grip. James took a rope and tied around his hands that were put behind his back. Ash was without his pokémon and he couldn't do anything. He had lost.

-Well, James.. What do you thing we should do with him? Jessie asked and plucked at Ash.

-I don't know, maybe throw him behind the bars too so he can see his Julia, he responded and they both started to giggle.

Ash continued to growl at the two villains. But he didn't have the advantage anymore to help anyone. He was just like Misty, trapped.

-Ash, don't just stand there do something! Misty said to him.

He tried to turn around and look at her but he couldn't. Jessie held him in such a hard grip he wasn't able to move. He didn't know what to do. And even if he did he wouldn't be able to do it anyway. All he could do was just stand there and get humiliated. So he did.

Brock walked fast towards the Police station. He couldn't wait to see Officer Jenny but he knew that if he didn't help Misty now she might never forgive him. She was always the one who prevented him to flirt with every girl he saw. Maybe that was a good thing, he really didn't knew.

He pushed the door wide open and got up to the information disk.

-Officer Jenny! he shouted. He heard steps coming and suddenly the door opened behind the disk.

-What's the rush? Have you found your friend?

He shook his head.

-No but we found out who kidnapped her, it's Team Rocket. She seemed surprised.

-Team who-now?

He sighed. It was no use in trying to make the conversion quick. He had to explain everything so she would believe him and don't think he just wanted to play a trick at her.

When he told her who Team Rocket were and everything that they had done she got really worried. Adults who kidnapped a little girl?! This is something really serious, we need to find her and make sure she's safe and okay right away!

Brock had never seen an Officer Jenny so worried before. They always seemed to stay so calmed.

When he repeated the most important things and she had written it down they were about to go from house to house and search for her, just like Ash did. "I just hope they are okay" he thought.

Team Rocket had thrown Ash in the dungeon with Misty. By the one small window he could see how it was starting to get darker outside. Misty sat on the mattress while Ash sat on the floor. It was really chilly. Ash couldn't understand how she survived down there for so long. And even worse, when was the last time she ate?

He saw how she put her arms around her skinny legs to keep them worm. It didn't seem to do so much difference. Even if she wore Ash's jacket, she was still super cold. He stood up and walked up to the mattress.

-Are you cold? he asked and sat down next to her. She looked up at him nodded.

-I'm so hungry, she said and looked down at the floor again. He thought about his big breakfast and felt really bad. She was already so skinny, she needed all the protein she could get.

-I wish I could get you something, he said and she smiled politely.

-Oh, it's okay I can hold on a little longer. He viewed her while she continued looking down at the ground. He really wanted her too feel like it was a relief that he was there with her.

He moved a little bit closer and she looked up at him. He still couldn't get the thought that she was a little too skinny out of his head.

-Misty.. about before, I'm sorry. I do care about you, I hope you're aware of that. He looked at her and for a minute he thought she was about to smile. But she didn't. Instead she turned her head away so he couldn't see her face.

-No you don't, that's why you shouldn't try to make me feel like you do.

It got so silent he thought both of them stopped breathing. But suddenly he heard her cry. He had never heard her do that before so it made him feel like a big jerk.

He put a hand on her left shoulder. It was so cold.

-No, please. Just let me fix this, I'm sure you've just misunderstood something. She turned around. Her eyes had turned a little red and the tears that hadn't dried still ran down at her cheek.

-Fix what? The only thing you've ever done since we met is picking fights and trying to make me feel bad. She tried to wipe her tears away with her elbow.

Ash didn't know what to say, he never thought she felt like he was trying to make her feel bad.

-No, you don't understand, I don't...

-Yes you do! she interrupted him and cried even harder.

He was shattered. He didn't know what to do or how how to feel. He was so confused. And Misty was crying. She had never done that before and now the first time he ever saw her it was all because of him. He felt so bad.

-You're my best friend, he said and stroke her shoulder. She continued to cry and he moved closer.

As she continued to cry he moved closer and closer until he sat so close they touched each other. He felt how his chest moved up and down as he breathed. Her body wasn't as alive as his even though she was crying. Then suddenly she just stopped crying and turned to his face.

-You are hopeless, do you know that, you're so..

-I know I'm not worthy of your attention right now, but.. Before you decide to shut me out I just wanted to say some things that been on my mind recently.

She nodded and surprisingly she let him do it. He cleared his throat.

-I'm, I'm super worried about your food habits... he tried to look anywhere but at her but he got stuck looking into her eyes like a freak.

-And also, I never wanted you too feel that way.. damn this is hard.. his words ended and he forgot everything he wanted to say to her. Like how amazing she was or how much he appreciated her as a friend.

-You mean, tell me how you feel? she said. He blushed and he nodded. Ash never talked about his feelings with anyone, not even his mom. And now Misty?!

-I guess I'm not very good at this, he said. Suddenly, she laughed. "She never laughs at anything I say!" Ash thought. He smiled at her. Her shoulders continued going up and down as she laughed. Her laughter was clear and beautiful, Ash just sat there and smiled like he couldn't move and he felt like a total nerd. When her shoulders stopped moving he thought she was about to start crying again so he held his breath.

-Ash you old dummy, she said and got a little closer to him. He was starting to freeze and he knew that Misty was cold too. It was probably a good idea to help each other to keep the warmth by staying near and let their body heats together. He gave her space to lay down in his arms. She seemed to hesitate. When he patted for her to lay down she seemed to give in and slowly got closer to him. When she reached his arms she laid down. She was so cold.

-I wish we had some blankets, you're cold as a vampire, Ash said and surprisingly that made her laugh for the second time.

-If we just stay close to each other I think we can make it, she said. He felt her stomach rumble and she blushed like crazy.

-I wish there was food we could get for you, Ash said and they got even closer to each other. Ash's head was messed up. He hated to talk about feelings. Suddenly a crazy thought popped up in his head. He could kiss her. No, he pushed the thought aside. What was he thinking? He'd never do that. He didn't even know how to kiss. The thought made him blush so much Misty noticed.

-And why are you so embarrassed? she teased him. He laughed nervously.

-Nothing, he piped so his voice broke. She laughed again. She wrote the word 'silly' in the air with her finger. He laughed and pushed her hand aside with his own. He never really wanted to let go of her hand so he just continued holding it for a while.

-Can you sing me something? she asked and felt like little child. Her lips were dry and she felt like food and water and somewhere too wee was the only thing that mattered in that moment. But still, she couldn't do anything about it. So she just wanted Ash to sing something for her. It didn't had to be good, just a simple song to hold on to.

She felt how Ash winced as he laid with her, the nervy the redhead on his chest. He seemed like he was about to explode. Maybe forcing him to talk about feelings was a bad idea?

-Haha, me sing? Seriously? she suddenly felt how he got warmer. "Pubery boys" she thought.

-Yeah, you. She wanted someone to take care of her now. She was desperate. She felt how his chest moved up and down. I was so comfy, like he was a big teddy bear and he was breathing like a dragon. It was already dark and they had stayed up later than they were used to.

-I'm a pokémon-loving adventurer, and you expect me to sing? Ash said and looked like he was proud. Misty wanted to add "A total pokémon-nerd who only wears wannabe-clothes and have a cracked puberty voice", but she didn't say it out loud. Maybe that would hurt his feelings. But he actually liked this puberty nerd, and she adored his messed up voice. Even thought she thought she was insane for even thinking that his voice was even likeable she couldn't deny loving it. She pictured him saying the word "Three" and repeated it over and over in her head.

-It doesn't have to be good, just something that makes me think of something else than this crappy dungeon. Misty looked up at Ash and he put his middle finger to his chin.

-Haha, alright Mist, he said and tousled her hair witch made her feel even more like a little child.

He took his cap off that he wore backwards and laid it on the top of the mattress.

Ash increased by take a deep breath. Then he started laughing nervously.

-But, what should I sing? he got a sweat drop at his forehead and started laughing nervously.

Misty shook her head and started laughing. Since they told each other how they felt she didn't pretend that he wasn't funny.

-How about something your mother sang for you when you couldn't sleep? she turned around so she laid at her stomach and crumpled his black t-shirt. He seemed to think for a while until he raised his index finger like he got an idea.

-Have you heard "Tell me why"? He asked and she shook her head.

-I don't think so, but you should totally sing it. He smiled like he was about to freak out.

-You asked for it, but don't say I didn't warn you. He took a deep breath and then he started to laugh.

Misty laughed too, but she was sure he wasn't brave enough to sing for her. Not even a pokémon master that never gave up and always bragged could have the bravery.

Sailing heart-ships  
>thru broken harbors<br>Out on the waves in the night  
>Still the searcher<br>must ride the dark horse  
>Racing alone in his fright.<br>Tell me why, tell me why

She stared at him. He sang for her. He really did it. And his voice didn't sound as bad as it usually did. It actually sounded, nice.

Is it hard to make  
>arrangements with yourself,<br>When you're old enough to repay  
>but young enough to sell?<p>

He sang quietly and steady. She recognized the lyrics now, it was a Neil Young song. Her dad used to sing it for her when she was just a little girl. She was sure she could the lyrics by heart if she just tried to remember the first line. His eyes were closed and he was incredibly calmed. She wondered if anyone else ever had heard him sing. She doubted it.

Tell me lies later,  
>come and see me<br>I'll be around for a while.  
>I am lonely but you can free me<br>All in the way that you smile  
>Tell me why, tell me why<p>

Misty started to sing with him and when they came to the "I am lonely but you can free me,  
>all in the way that you smile"-part she felt how he started shaking and she got closer to him.<p>

-It's okay, she whispered into his shirt as they cuddled closer. He stopped singing and just held her as the night ate them alive. 


End file.
